Processing of visual information continues beyond the striate cortex in the extrastriate visual areas of the primate cerebral cortex. One of these areas, the middle temporal area, has many neurons that respond selectively to the direction of motion of visual stimuli. We have studied two aspects of cells in this area in awake monkeys able to move their eyes and respond to visual stimuli. The first concerns the way in which these cells respond to the apparent motion of a series of flashed spots of lights that do not move but appear to a human observer to have moved. MT cells show the same directionally selective response to such flashed stimuli as they do to moving stimuli if the frequency of flashes is high enough. This frequency falls into the same range as that producing apparent motion for human observers. The second investigation has shown that areas adjacent to MT have cells that discharge in relation to pursuit eye movements. Histological analysis of myelin stained sections of this region reveals distinct anatomical areas. These experiments indicate that there are a group of prestriate areas probably related to analysis of motion which are probably utilized for both visual perception and oculomotor control.